Promise
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. " Aku tahu kita masih kecil, ya, aku lebih besar sih dari Sehunnie tapi aku berjanji padamu. Walaupun sekarang aku akan pergi jauh karena Papa pindah tugas, aku berjanji, aku akan kembali dan saat aku kembali kita akan menikah karena aku sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie. "


PROMISE

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

KAIHUN ALWAYS

RATED T

DRABBLE

SPECIAL FF BUAT DEDEK SYAKILA TERSAYANG PLUS BEBEB JONGIN TERCINTAHHH YANG LAGI ULTAH

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Sehunnie.. "

" Ne Nini hyung? "

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun. " Aku tahu kita masih kecil, ya, aku lebih besar sih dari Sehunnie tapi aku berjanji padamu. Walaupun sekarang aku akan pergi jauh karena Papa pindah tugas, aku berjanji, aku akan kembali dan saat aku kembali kita akan menikah karena aku sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie. "

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan wajah tersenyum. " Nini hyung janji? "

" Ne, aku janji. Pinky promise. "

Mereka menautkan jari kelingking, Jongin memajukan tubuhnya lalu mengecup pipi chubby Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil, ia memajukan pipinya agar Jongin terus mengecupnya dengan sayang.

Jongin menarik Sehun menuju semak bunga, ia menarik satu tangkai bunga, lalu dililitkan ke jari manis Sehun.

" Karena aku belum punya uang sendiri untuk membelikan Hunnie cincin, jadi cincin bunga ini akan menjadi tanda bahwa aku serius dengan janjiku pada Sehunnie. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun memandang cincin bunga di jari manisnya, hatinya berdebar dan berharap Jongin tidak akan melupakan janjinya tersebut.

.

KAIHUN

.

" Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin. Aku akan mengajar teknik informatika sampai akhir semester ini menggantikan Jung songsaenim yang sedang berhalangan mengajar kalian, jadi kuharap kerja sama kalian. "

Sehun memandang Jongin, ia tidak menyangka Jongin sudah kembali dan yang lebih tidak ia sangka lagi sekarang Jongin menjadi dosennya. Kenapa Jongin tidak bilang padanya kalau ia sudah kembali? Apa Jongin masih mengingat janji yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan saat mereka masih kecil?

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dengan cepat Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, memutus tatapan mereka. Jongin hanya meringis kecil saat melihat Sehun memutus pandangan mereka.

.

KAIHUN

.

Sehun dengan lemah memasukkan buku bukunya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan alasan kenapa Jongin tidak bilang padanya kalau sudah kembali ke Korea. Setelah merasa semua bawaannya sudah ia masukkan, Sehun melangkah perlahan keluar kelas.

Tiba tiba lengannya ditarik seseorang, membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan menubruk tubuh seseorang.

" Sehunnie? "

Sehun mendongak, ekspresinya datar. " Ne. "

Jongin membuka lebar kedua tangannya. " Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat datang padaku? "

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun berpaling, dan berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak memperdulikan Jongin, ia marah. Sangat marah.

Jongin menghela napas, niatnya ingin memberikan kejutan tapi yang ia dapat malah kemarahan Sehun. Ia menepuk kepalanya, kalau tahu hasilnya akan seperti ini, lebih baik ia tidak memberikan kejutan saja.

Jongin dengan cepat membersihkan mejanya, lalu mengejar Sehun.

" Sehun, hei.. "

Beberapa mahasiswa melirik ke arah Jongin yang berlari sambil berteriak.

" Sehun. " Jongin menarik pundak Sehun membuatnya terhenti.

" Ada perlu apa dosen Kim? "

" Oh, ayolah jangan formal seperti ini. " Jongin memutar matanya. " bisakah kita berbicara? Kumohon. "

" Maaf, habis ini aku ada kelas lagi. " Sehun kembali berjalan tapi ditahan oleh Jongin.

" Bolos saja. " Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, membawanya ke parkiran mobil. Ia dengan paksa mendorong tubuh Sehun masuk ke mobil. Agar Sehun tidak bisa melarikan diri, ia memaksa tubuhnya masuk dari pintu penumpang, mengunci pintu lalu melangkahi tubuh Sehun agar bisa mencapai kursi pengemudi.

" Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan aku! " Marah Sehun. " Kelakuan dosen sekarang jadi bobrok, ya? Mana ada seorang dosen malah menyuruh mahasiswanya membolos. "

" Ikuti saja aku, Hun. Jangan membantah. " Tegas Jongin.

Sehun menghempaskan punggungnya, bersedekap marah. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, ia tidak perduli lagi. Terserah Jongin mau membawanya kemana.

Jongin hanya menatap lemah Sehun, ia berharap semoga saat mereka sudah berada ditempat yang ia tuju, kemarahan Sehun padanya sudah mereda. Jongin menyalakan mobil lalu meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

KAIHUN

.

" Hun, kita sudah sampai. " Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun dengan lembut.

" Huh? " Sehun mengucek matanya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. " Kau membawaku kemana? "

" Lihat sekali lagi, "

Sekali lagi Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mengerutkan kening, lalu dengan mulut terbuka, Sehun menatap terkejut Jongin.

" Jo.. Jongin.. Tempat ini.. "

" Ya, tempat ini adalah tempat aku melamarmu dulu. " Sela Jongin.

Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata indah Sehun, ia tidak menyangka ternyata Jongin masih mengingat janji mereka dulu.

Jongin membuka pintu, tanpa basa basi Sehun mengikuti Jongin keluar dari mobil. Jongin mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Sehun dengan cepat. Ia bersyukur walaupun ia sudah pergi selama beberapa tahun, tapi taman ini tidak berubah banyak, dan semak bunga yang dulu masih mekar dengan indahnya di taman itu.

Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, setelah mendapatkannya ia berlutut lalu membuka kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

" Sehunnie, will you marry me? " Saat Sehun ingin membuka mulutnya, Jongin menyela. " Kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena saat kita mengucap janji saat masih kecil dulu dari sana aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai pasangan hidupku untuk selamanya. Jadi tak ada pilihan selain ya aku bersedia, ya aku menerimamu, dan ya ya yang lain. " Tegas Jongin.

" Hiksss.. "

" Se.. Sehun? "

Sehun menghapus air matanya. " Ku.. Kupikir kau sudah melupakan janji kita. "

Jongin mengernyit. " Apa alasanmu menganggapku melupakan janji kita? "

" Hikss, aku benar benar terkejut saat kau memperkenalkan diri di kampus tadi. Tanpa memberi kabar apapun padaku, tiba tiba saja kamu datang, bahkan menjadi dosenku. " Ucap Sehun. Ia benar benar tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Lalu meraih tangan Sehun. Ia memasang cincin indah itu dijari manis kanan Sehun. Lalu mengangkatnya untuk mengecupnya.

" Aku ingin memberimu kejutan makanya aku tidak memberitahumu kedatanganku, tapi aku tidak menyangka reaksimu, Hun. " Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun. Tangannya mengangkat wajah Sehun, agar memudahkannya untuk mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Cup cup cup cup

Sehun tersenyum geli, sudah lama ia menantikan hal ini. Selama ini ia hanya mencium bibir Jongin dari layar ponselnya saja tapi sekarang ia bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Jongin.

" Aku mencintaimu baby bunny. " Jongin melumat bibir Sehun lebih lama.

" Love you too my bear. "

" Well, karena aku sudah memenuhi janjiku jadi kamu juga harus memenuhi janjimu, Hun. "

" Janjiku? Memangnya kita mempunyai janji yang lain? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Eemm, janji untuk memberikanku anak yang banyak. "

" Kkkyyyyaaaaaa... " Teriak Sehun saat Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya tiba tiba lalu merebahkannya di atas kap mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

END dengan tidak elitnya hehehe

Happy birthday buat dedek syakila tersayang, huhuhu telat banget yaaaaaa kaka kasih FF permintaan syakila. Mana gak sesuai lagi hihihi mianhae...

Semoga pian selalu diberikan kesehatan, selalu ceria, rezeki tmbh bnyk, dan ndut langsung ditandai biar kd diambil org hahahaha

Sekalian digabung buat ultah bebebnya Bunny si Papa kucel aka Kim Jongin.

Semoga karirnya tmbh sukses, jadi duit tmbh bnyk biar bisa hidupin anak ayam hehehe. Moga tmbh disayang istri tercinta aka Kim Sehun aseekkkk dann tambah semangat buat nambah anak teyus asoooyyyyy.

Ini cuma drabble doank ya, karena diotakku lagi dipenuhi ama bebeb evan sama bebeb tyler masih jd rada2 gimana gitu.

Syakila, kaka tunggu kedatangannya. Jadi aku ama Syakila mau hiatus dulu yaaaa. Kita pada mau jalan jalan dulu.

SALAM CINTA KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER


End file.
